


【TSNS+ADNS】少年血

by Pourdefaux (Knock0out)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knock0out/pseuds/Pourdefaux





	【TSNS+ADNS】少年血

 

\--

纽特眨了眨眼睛，嘴里一股生涩的馋，只有咸鲜的东西才能止住。外头的鸟远远飞过云海。只有这股馋劲在体内缠绵，久久不去，吃的欲望同别的欲望混合成湿软的唇舌，从心尖啃噬至指尖，隐隐麻麻的痒如层层叠叠的潮骚，拍打着长靴底下赤裸的皮肤。他蜷起脚趾，猛然回过神来，因为邓布利多来到他跟前，语调宽容而又威严地说：“斯卡曼德先生。你来回答这个问题。”

他自然是没能答上的，责罚也不过是负责课后打扫穹顶高高、四壁宽阔的教室。邓布利多批改的作业发回到桌上，每次，他都会给纽特写一些评语，文雅得体而又不失风趣，他的字端正秀丽，很能够使人发自内心地赞叹，纽特忙碌了一阵，独自坐回桌前，悠闲地脱掉靴子，抱膝窝在椅子上翻开这次发回来的作业，他咬着指甲，头发都乱糟糟地遮住了视野，他低头仔细地、反复地读着邓布利多写下的话，长袍裙摆被手指无意识地揉得皱巴巴。

“‘面对敌人的攻击，最好的方式是迎面而上，而不是调头逃跑’。写得好！谁教会了你这么多有用的道理，纽特？还是你天生那么聪明。我记得你对付飞入礼堂的众多伏地蝙蝠的英勇战绩，勇敢的小伙子，你的守护神也很美丽。”

纽特把写满论文的卷轴收起来，夹在书里，然后又拿出来，决定收在怀里，他好好地保护着这份卷轴，脚步轻快地穿过长廊，往下一节课的教室走去。走进等待着老师到来、窃窃私语的人群之前，他停了下来，脸上流露着淡淡的笑意，他抚了抚心口，感到一阵亲切敦厚的暖意，邓布利多留在论文后的评语与他亲密无间地紧贴着，哪里都不会去。

有人撞了他一下，书散了一地，卷轴掉落下来，纽特刚要蹲下去捡，同学中传来洋洋得意的窃笑，他被拽住了，只能低着头，一语不发。“怎么了斯卡曼德，猫得了你的舌头了？”一只脚踩在卷轴上，把它踩得脏兮兮而又扁扁的，纽特逆来顺受地注视着。“嘁！没意思！跟个哑巴似的……”纽特小腿又被踹了一脚，钻心的疼，差点没站稳，跪到地上去。直到魔药课的老师来了，他才逃过一劫，只是蹲在那里，匆匆忙忙地拾起书本和作业。

纽特用恢复如初和清理一新把论文卷轴修复了，把它藏在书桌的抽屉，他对抽屉施了不大的空间伸展咒，里面放着的都是邓布利多布置的作业，还有对方在纸上留下的那些一如既往的、温柔美丽的语言。

 

\--

“你是不是有了喜欢的人？”

忒休斯在信里温和地问道，他答应纽特会来霍格沃兹，让他俩一起过个圣诞节。父母那里他早就说好了，只要有忒休斯在，纽特就不用再操心什么。

是谁？那个你喜欢的女孩。

忒休斯心思细腻，恐怕早早就察觉出了什么。他玩笑般的询问好像只是来自长兄的关心，况且纽特节日总是不回家，难免会让疑心学校有谁令他牵肠挂肚。纽特思来想去，咬着笔杆犹豫许久，最终在信上回复“没有”，其实也没这么做的必要，忒休斯翌日应该就能到学校宿舍来看他。

直到五年级以前，纽特对忒休斯知无不言，每每遇到了新奇的神奇动物，新奇之事，都会写信给忒休斯把自己的感叹都写下。他表面看上去沉默寡言，却有那么多话可以在信里说，忒休斯是个好哥哥，每封信必定回复，他曾不止一次表示对于不能与纽特一同在霍格沃兹读书的遗憾，常常向傲罗指挥部请假，有时就为了在学校看纽特一眼。

许多女生喜欢忒休斯。后者高大英俊，年少有为，吸引旁人的目光不足为奇。她们写的情信就落到纽特手上，由他转交给忒休斯。

“拜托啦，纽特！我替你做作业，抄笔记，买好吃的……”

女生拉着他的手，讨好地撒娇道，女孩子软软的身体亲热地贴着他。纽特从不知道女孩的手那么纤细柔软，力道那么可爱无害，她们因为忒休斯对他和颜悦色，温柔可亲。他所能做的，只是默默地把这些女孩子的心意分毫不损地传达到忒休斯那里，那些被拒绝的人该多么伤心啊，他想，看着忒休斯不以为意地把厚厚的信纸放在一旁，响指一起，信纸随着剧烈摇曳的火苗一点点化作灰烬，火焰瑟瑟地燃烧着，信的残骸就像灰色的花蕊一样散落，洒进柴木烧得通红的壁炉里……忒休斯把信丢进了壁炉，全然就把这桩事忘了，然后他翻着纽特提早拿到的成绩单，言语间也像个操心的家长，说纽特这里那里的不足，这里那里的进步。

“你的黑魔法防御课又是满分，”忒休斯说，“能够保持下去，再好不过了。”

“听说防御课的老师下学期不教了。”

“哦？那下学期谁来教你们？”

“新来的老师吧……”

纽特答得很敷衍，心思还停在壁炉残留的信纸灰烬，和燃烧得噼啪作响的漂亮木枝上。休息室的人早都走光了，他在一旁坐下，下一秒，受惊似地被揽进忒休斯怀里，得以偎在一个成年男子的胸膛前，忒休斯喷了一点古龙水，是淡淡的迷迭香与龙涎香，是否男子都会如此优雅迷人，心口贴着他的心口火热、蓬勃地跳动，纽特一阵迷惑，忒休斯的吻已经落在他额头，只是一个单纯的、爱怜的吻。他的臂膀能够把纽特整个圈起来，因而就把纽特抱在了怀里，纽特挣扎无果，只能抱住兄长的脖子。忒休斯带着笑意说：“吃醋了？”

好一会儿，纽特才意识到对方在说那些信。他在忒休斯肩膀闷声回答：“没。”

那是四年级时候的事了，那时忒休斯尚能毫不费力地抱起他，走个三四圈都不成问题。而四年级起，纽特开始长身体，身子骨一日日拔长，有了重量，脸颊变得更加瘦削、苍白，营养跟不上身体的飞速成长，使他的脸色总看起来阴沉沉的，他不是在意外表的人，却在五年级的开端渐渐留意起了自己的言行举止、姿态神情，照镜子似地，他对着大理石的光滑石墙端详自己的身影，发现里面只是一个再普通不过的、目光怯怯的男孩儿。

 

\--

邓布利多在纽特五年级那年作为新的黑魔法防御课老师，就那么毫无自觉、从容不迫地闯进了他的生活。

听说对方原本是教授变形课的，有几年外出游历，回来后不知出于何种考量，转到了防御课的办公室。纽特向忒休斯打听，才得知了这么丁点信息，想要问别的，却怎么也问不出口。他从此拥有了对忒休斯难以倾诉的秘密，有时午夜惊醒，口齿之间津液滋生，肌肤的汗渍、腿间的黏腻都证明了梦境的脸红心跳、缠绵悱恻，他看不清梦中男人的脸，却能感受到对方火热的掌心，绵密柔情的爱抚，那个人把纽特抱起来，亲吻纽特的耳朵和头发，亲吻男孩儿发颤分开的双腿，俯身下来，就像一张温柔的网遮蔽了纽特模糊的视野，他捧住纽特滚烫的脸颊，继续温柔地，温柔地亲吻纽特的嘴唇。

“好孩子，”梦中的声音赞叹道，“你真美……”

纽特抱住被子，在失眠的午夜为美梦辗转反侧，他闭上眼睛，满心都是酸涩的柔情，肉体都在为那声音欢欣嗡鸣，饥渴又在此刻升腾起来，浪潮般拍打、撩拨他的神经，这欲望铺天盖地，缓慢地、势不可挡地蚕食着稚嫩的灵魂，他喘息起来，双腿绞紧，腰肢颤颤巍巍地抬高，为那幻想中的情人翻腾在浓烈的情欲之中，他腿根都湿漉漉的，伶仃的胯骨翻转过去，在被褥之上蹭动，他呜咽似地仰起头来，心里呼喊着。

“先生，先生……！”

他的眼睛溢满了敏感的泪水，指缝滴滴沥沥，高潮令浑身酥软着，他咬紧嘴唇，呻吟着柔弱的鼻音，他幻想中的那只手带着充沛的爱意抚摸他的额头，随之离去，紧接着，一阵忧愁的空虚攫住了他，他的泪水沾湿了枕头，感觉到片刻的难以抑制的心碎。

 “我的阿尔特弥斯长大成人了。”

难得假期归家的某天夜里，纽特趁着月色偷偷前往洗衣房清洗被单与床单，他惊慌失措地把脏了的床单藏在身后，一时不知如何解释，倚在门边的忒休斯却微微笑着，毫无责备之情，总是如此，他一眼就能看穿纽特打算干什么，他是否也知道纽特不想让他得知的事呢？他来到纽特跟前，只是拍了拍弟弟的肩膀。他们在露天的阳台肩并肩坐着，等待一个晴天的黎明。忒休斯卷了一支烟草，点燃了，安然地眺望着远方，边抽着烟，边和纽特说起自己工作上的事，处理神奇动物司的报告看见的各种好玩内容之类。至于目睹纽特在洗衣房消灭罪证，他只字未提，好像那都是无关紧要、不必再提起。

“忒休斯……不会觉得我讨厌吗？”

忒休斯的脸孔浮现了惊讶的神色，很快，他回答纽特：“不会。性是很正常的事，你有什么疑问都可以和我说。”

他说的话都真心实意，他本身就是纽特最值得信赖的人。那股隐隐麻麻的痒又来了，就像鸟类盘桓在天上，旭日突破地平线，那股情意在纽特的心口流连不去，升腾着，升腾着，呼之欲出。痒变成了痛苦，纽特不知如何将其消解，他看着忒休斯，想问，对不该期望的人抱着不该有的欲望，那也可以吗？他没有把这句话问出口，因为接下来，忒休斯凑近了，执起他的手细细端看，紧接着，一个烟草味的唇擦过他的指尖。然后，那吻落在纽特的手背上。

“怎么这么不小心。”

“下次……会注意的。”

纽特这么说着，却像是被牢牢摁住了，对此，他没有反抗。忒休斯继而来到他方才浣洗床单时拉链在虎口不小心划开的细小伤口，无比温柔地、温柔地亲吻着他，唾液濡湿了伤口，舌尖卷走了那里的血渍，温润洁净的感觉犹如小鸟破壳的初生时刻。忒休斯吮着那道伤口，当他抬眼注视纽特，无声无息地，纽特的掌心贴住了他颊边。烟草落到地上，静静地燃烧着。那一刻，说来奇怪，纽特虽与忒休斯对视着，却想起过往无数的虚幻梦境，在那些梦里，他是快乐的。梦中的邓布利多拥抱着他，也曾在他耳边启开双唇，语调轻柔，诉说着爱语。

 

 

\--

纽特在办公室外迟疑着，然后敲了敲门。邓布利多在门后说道：“请进。”

“下午好，”纽特说，“我是来还上次借您的书……”

他愣住了，忒休斯就坐在办公桌的另一边，笑盈盈地望着他。忒休斯抵达霍格沃兹，第一件事不是来找他，而是拜访了以往的恩师，这是他不曾想到的。茶水还都热气腾腾，泛着美妙的香气，纽特站在原地，不知所措地低下头，邓布利多添了一副茶具，不知从哪儿唤来一张舒适的椅子，请他坐下。

“您每年假期留校撰写论文，实在辛苦。我看了您对龙血的那篇初步研究报告，觉得十分有趣，如果日后有什么需要的一手资料，我会尽力取来……”

忒休斯借着职权便利，对邓布利多客客气气地说着，他转而又说起纽特在学校的表现，听上去万分感谢，“希望这小家伙没有在课上给您添什么乱子，能有先生严加看管，孩子的父母也能省心些了。”

“纽特是个好孩子。”邓布利多说，他端来的一碟小点心都放在了纽特面前，他笑了笑，纽特因此脸红起来，埋头吃着甜腻腻的果冻和蛋糕。邓布利多把还回来的书搁在桌上，又笑眯眯地拿起那份纽特来不及藏起来的、包装精美的礼物，礼物上头是写着节日快乐的雪白卡片。邓布利多显然很高兴，“是给我的吗？”

纽特轻声“嗯”了一声，忍不住偷偷瞄了一眼邓布利多，他虽然忐忑不安，但也窃喜老师喜欢他的礼物。他愣了愣，因为桌子底下，忒休斯悄悄握住了他的手，修长的指尖蹭过纽特柔软的掌心，不容置疑地与他十指紧扣起来，纽特耳朵都泛起了热度，听着忒休斯继续说：“这两年你总是过节不回家，我还想为什么，原来是想陪着先生……”他的话差点没让纽特挣脱，马上逃离他们两个面前，邓布利多倒是不以为意，只把这话当作了玩笑，笑呵呵地啜饮热腾腾的茶。整个办公室都暖洋洋的，纽特的脸越来越红，却渐渐产生一种哀伤的自作多情的预感，他不想面对，却不得不面对，他鼓起勇气，抬起头来，果然，邓布利多脸上笑意不减，若无其事地旁观忒休斯打趣自己，不久，又温和地指指自己的唇边，对纽特提醒道：“这里，都沾上蛋糕屑了。”

纽特慌里慌张擦得不得法，于是邓布利多倾身过来，拿着手帕细致地、力道轻柔地为他擦干净了嘴巴，男人颇为无奈的样子，是宠溺，宠着纽特，把他当作孩子似的，但也只是把他当做了孩子，不是别的。他还要别的什么？更多的、别的东西。难以得到的东西。那痒啃噬着心尖到指尖，又一次变成了痛，好像是被针刺了一般，流出点滴的血，欲望的唇舌卷走了纽特的心，让他觉得空落落的，只剩下难堪、懊悔……无处可填补的空洞。而忒休斯接着不曾休止地说道：“先前我在办公室听别的老师说，在赫奇帕奇的班级里，先生最偏心的就是纽特，今天跑来一看，他们这么说，也不是夸张。”

“所有的学生于我而言，都非常重要，”邓布利多依然温和地说道，“我希望他们都能健健康康、快快乐乐地成长，毕竟我作为教师的职责，就是要尽心尽力、照顾好他们……”

“对不起。”

纽特蓦地站起来，打断了对方几近完美的回答，他低声说了这么一句话，匆匆朝邓布利多鞠了一躬，跑出了办公室。

忒休斯追了出来，捉住纽特的胳膊，被甩开，又紧紧地捉住纽特，他牢牢地、不容置疑地拉住了纽特，面无表情地任由纽特愤恨、凶狠地捶打。他抱住了纽特，低声说道：“现在你知道他对你是怎么想的了。”

“我不需要知道！”

“傻孩子。”忒休斯叹息着，他的弟弟难过得仿佛要死掉了，而表面上，这一切发生得如此平静。窗外的鸟在黄昏再次成群结队地飞过了，从森林的这一边，到山峦的另一头。鸟类总是居无定所，随着季节迁徙，但那些都不是它们真正的家，它们从未停止奔波寻觅归所，最终周而复始，将回到它们出生的地方，谁也不会问它们途中吃了多少苦，又多少次差点从空中坠落，坠入海中，因为痛苦不是珍稀之物，眼泪不是解决之道，这就是属于小鸟的，最寻常不过的一生。

最重要的是，忒休斯想，现在，它再也不会去别的地方。

 

\--

忒休斯饮下复方汤剂，安静地坐在位子上，平安夜的晚上，寝室里没有别的学生，他坐在那里，注视着纽特。汤剂渐渐起效，他的声音变成了别人的，变成了属于阿不思·邓布利多的低沉又柔和的嗓音。他又一次确认道：“这就是你想要的，纽特？”

纽特面对着他，眼神因为他的外表变化而蒙上了层痴恋的雾，像是要哭，可又没有。他说：“这是我想要的，忒休斯。”

忒休斯等待变化完成，他在纽特的眼里看见了惊叹，却也止步不前，不敢触碰，于是他伸手就把纽特拉了过来，这一次，纽特意外的柔顺，坐在他的大腿，双手搭在他的肩上。忒休斯搂住了弟弟，用邓布利多的躯壳继续问道：“你想要我做什么？”

“抱着我。”纽特说，“吻我。”

“还有呢？”

纽特的嘴唇被吻得粉红而泛着水光，他微微喘着，在忒休斯的亲昵态度下不知如何是好，说不出话来。

“还有呢，纽特？”

忒休斯用邓布利多的声音循循善诱，纽特面孔通红，睫毛脆弱颤抖着，他闭着眼睛，上前依恋地搂住了忒休斯，好像委屈的孩子终于得到重视，可以肆意提出要求，而任何要求都可以被满足。他轻声说着：“我要你……不再离开。”

“进入我。”

“爱我。”

忒休斯把纽特压在了床上，温柔地抚着他的额头，亲吻着他湿润的眼角，“好孩子，都交给我。”

不知为何，纽特的眼泪在这句话后涌了出来，他赤裸的、犹如月光般皎洁的身体从长袍剥离，舒展在忒休斯身下。忒休斯几乎吻遍了他的全身，捉住他窄窄的、瘦瘦的腰，亲吻他柔嫩淡色的乳尖，心跳要越出来的胸膛，亲吻他想要推阻的手，柔软的起伏的小腹，然后，陶醉地埋入他的双腿之间，吞吐着阴茎的柱身，用喉咙深深咽着，用嘴唇湿润地包裹。纽特咬住了自己的指关节，差点呻吟出声，他被哄劝着睁开的眼睛又是朦朦胧胧的了，那样子地望着忒休斯，仿佛周围的一切都不再重要，映入他眼帘的是邓布利多面容上从未出现过的温柔神情，那双蓝眼睛专注地凝视着他，令他幸福得不能自已，却也心痛得无可复加。忒休斯令纽特翻身过去，从后面分开了他的双腿。手指顺利地滑入了两根，在湿软的穴口按压掏挖，把他弄得惊颤而又无力抵抗，忒休斯伏在了弟弟身后，安抚着这具害怕又期待的身体，指尖的润滑液把床单弄湿了一片，他耐心而细致地开拓，搅得那里水声盎然、黏腻滴答，然后，他从恋恋不舍吮吸着的软肉之间抽出手指，低头亲吻纽特裸露的肩头。他面上生出的，属于邓布利多的胡茬蹭着纽特的肩颈，引得后者又一阵难挨的颤抖。“先生，”纽特喃喃着，“先生……啊！”忒休斯沉腰进入了高热湿滑的穴口，缓缓挤开绵密的内壁，就像碾过一颗破水的樱桃，整根没入了，停在那里。他隐忍的鼻息喷在纽特的耳后，让纽特几近昏沉地摇摆着腰身往后迎合，他开始缓缓抽出、挺入，床单在纽特身下层层皱叠，好像一波波涌动的水纹，小小的身体在忒休斯深深浅浅的律动下青涩地紧绷着，又被缓缓地、势在必得地操开了，那么湿漉漉，那么漂亮，他终于因为忒休斯加快起来的、猛烈的冲撞破碎地，啜泣着呻吟起来，揪紧了床单，弓着身子埋入臂弯，语不成声地哭着。他尖叫了一声，因为忒休斯又把他转过来，拉开了他的腿，从侧面深深地进入了他。他可怜的呜咽被忒休斯用唇堵住了，想往前爬的身体又被一把拽了回来，承受着激烈的抽插，他的小腹沾满了自己射出来的精液，哪怕他哭喊着，双腿乱蹬着，忒休斯也没有停下。忒休斯动情地喘息着，俯身下去，亲吻纽特满是泪水的眼睛，后者浑身瘫软，高潮后软绵绵的肢体只能任由他摆布。“纽特，”忒休斯低语，“看着我。”

“我是谁？”

“告诉我我是谁，纽特。”

纽特的眼睛转了过来，脸颊和眼角一片绯红，他湿润的目光定在忒休斯身上，不曾移开。汤剂在失效，忒休斯和邓布利多的面目模糊地交替变换着，看起来就像一个陌生人，不再高大英俊、不再温文尔雅、只是一个谁都不认识的人。他进入纽特的身体，如同进入一道绽开的伤口，那伤口如此古老、孤独，事到如今再无遮掩，锐利地穿透死寂的夜晚，夺去他全部的虔诚，那伤口真切而沉静地存在，是高空悬挂的月亮，不曾属于他的语言，永远流血的少年。

忒休斯安静地等待，等待着一个审判，直到纽特伸出双臂，轻轻地、轻轻地抱住了他。


End file.
